


Return to the Falls - Quick Comic #4 - Getting to Know Eachother

by J_COTW



Series: A Return to the Falls [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, Gravity Falls Oregon, Post-Gravity Falls, Returning to Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_COTW/pseuds/J_COTW
Summary: The fourth of the comics loosely connected to Return to the Falls. Is it filler? You better believe it's filler.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Series: A Return to the Falls [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764109
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Return to the Falls - Quick Comic #4 - Getting to Know Eachother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [EPISODE TWO: Escape from Bloodcraft!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444811) by [J_COTW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_COTW/pseuds/J_COTW). 



**Author's Note:**

> Drawn during the Covid-19 Lockdown of 2020.  
> With huge thanks to my fiancee, Kyo, and Alex Hirsch for one of the most fascinating animated series I've ever encountered.  
> If you like my writing, you might (emphasis on might) enjoy my five star rated Alternate History novel, The Great London Conspiracy.  
> www.thegreatconspiracy.co.uk  
> I do also have a ko-fi:  
> https://ko-fi.com/jamooney  
> And a Deviantart-mabob:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/jamooneyart  
> And that there Tumblrs:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jamooney


End file.
